maiotakufandomcom-20200213-history
Banned users, what to know and to look out for
Banned user page, a page that shows information about banned users, and what to do if you see them. these members are problematic, and occasionally work around the ban and come back Sandraal, Tina, Mabou, Christina. aka, Mabou123 , http://maiotaku.com/p/tina , http://419.bittenus.com/13/1/christinamabou.html gives a message like: "Hello My name is christina, It's my pleasure to write you today after viewing your profile on this website , i just want to say hello and how was your day? Well, i will like to known little more about you, and also i want to tell you more about my self, please i will be very happy if can reply me via my email address, so that we can move further for knowing each other (christinamabou @ ymail.com) I will be waiting for your response, Thanks Yours christina. christinamabou @ ymail.com" See spam section for details Spammers Bri-kun, razasharps, raz, TalesOfEuphoria, Razz, Brian. http://maiotaku.com/p/raz Brian Nate banned member, banned for not only being rude to others, but he would start stuff with other members, and the fact that he and his "GF" would go around and tell ppl about the "PRIVATE" things they would do, is why he is banned. He has been banned repeatedly for making new accounts and trying to circumvent his ban, if you see him. REPORT HIM! the picture above is from his original account. the pic below is from a new account that he made a little bit ago. So please, if you see him, report him. not only does he try to get around his ban, but he IS still trying to get with girls even tho he is dating someone, AND he starts crap with members still. skype: razasharpz, euphoria-afterglow Email: Talesofeuphoria@Gmail.com, Starwolf_sw@hotmail.com Bnsharp@gmail.com PSN: TalesofEuphoria mostlikely he may make a post on his GF's profile http://maiotaku.com/p/rez09 but he still flirts with other women, and he flirted with all the women he could, to see who would take the bait and date him (even when he had his eyes on his current one) (Conversation he had a few days before he dated his current GF:) Raz: "A lot of times I'll just say some absolutely ridiculous stuff to someone but I'll have no real interest in them. I like to joke around and ain't looking for a relationship right now. I appreciate the concern, but I'm in good shape." User: "Well even if its a joke to u. Its not to them. They might feel like they are being led on. Even if ur just flirting to make them happy. If they actually do like you and you are just toying with them. It isn't good at all" Raz: ''"Ah well... Unless you're a mod you should probably mind your own business."'' Within a period of march 1st 2012 to september 20th 2012, he had gone through 20 girls, and between the period of march 20th 2012 -november 12 of 2012 he dated a girl on and off, showing both jealousy and one sided love. over the time frame since early april of 2012 this member was a bit pushy with members, asking for skype, email, phone numbers and whatnot to stay incontact the day they met, some girls would take the bait. while others politefully declined. when he got too straight for what he really wanted. he kinda slowed his flirting with girls when he found a girl willing to date anyone, an enabler that he is still with to this day, and lets him do whatever he wants in his relationship with her... BUT before he got banned he creeped out aproximately 7-9 girls starting from august 1st to september. he had a temp ban, but around january, he made dummy accounts that got banned and made an account to single out a member who was very proactive in the fight against his behavior. long story short, he shouldnt have done whatever he did to Kyrie that scared her so bad that she removed everything from her facebook and maiotaku account. as well as telling chalky pencil that he would butter her toast... or when he started a fight against Xenoses 8, whom told him to straightenup his act. so far he has come back 6 times, reach time admin hasnt failed to pull down the ban hammer. At one point he came back and posted insults on several users pictures and profiles that were involved in the banning, but he was Quickly banned, and his comments were removed. but the last time he came back he tried to act casually like he was a new member, but he still got banned after he tried to taunt a member. The main reason why all this information is here, is for new members who dont know about him, so they cant be used by him, cant cant be tricked by him. So please if you see him at all, Report his comments. Rotflpwned2.jpg (an example documented of his bullying. pictured with his GF Rebecca Zaring, both are in on the bullying and displaying childish behavior that is unbecomming of people in their mid twenties...) Misc facts he almost had his drivers license revoked, AND brians mother owns a Alpacha farm in wisconsin. currently he has http://maiotaku.com/p/chizmadcantmod account to bully a user, and it still needs to be taken down. Markroy This user was a spambot that kept coming back and back, posting about ways to buy cheap pills without a pharmacy, mostlikely he was phishing for IP addresses and Email addresses, if you see any people posting spam about selling pills or anything illegal, report their comments, and post a "SPAM" or "SPAMMER" on their profile. Misc Information If a banned user comes back and they use their original account, then the ban they had is over. if you see a banned user, report their comments, and send the admins an email via this link http://maiotaku.com/contact and let them know (with a link to the persons new profile) that they are back. Category:Spam Category:Guide Category:Banned-users